no such sanctuary
by Liola Li
Summary: [AU] non-graphic, cursing Kai is known throughout the world for his cruel ways and deathly stealth. Can this man really be change? Or will fate have another game? [KaiOC] with
1. killing master

[I had posted this before, but I kinda removed it for editing purposes.]  
  
**********************************************  
  
My name is Kai. I've picked the name myself because it described me. A short name but the kind that lives in your memory forever. No matter how much you try to scratch it out, it'll always be there, like a bad memory. Which I am to my enemies and also a few others, whom would remain anonymous. Kai. Now you'll remember it too.  
  
Now that you know my name, do you want to know the person who it belongs too? If you want, maybe you're the kind of person who doesn't know what they want. They say that humans have a knack for choosing things that are often bad for them. Wealth. Power. Immortality. These things can mean so much for a moment, yet it can lead you to disaster and a doomed eternity.  
  
But who am I to stop you from your own chaotic choices? If you're still listening to me, then I can never stop you. It's too late.  
  
To start, I have no past. People might argue that everyone who was ever born has a history of some-type. Let me tell you one thing: those people have never met anyone  
  
But if you want to know more details, ignoring the chills circulating throughout your body, then I shall continue. I have known no 'everlasting love', that I've heard so much about, that 'parents' seem to magically have once a child is born. I am a child of the night. In other terms, I am an abandoned orphan.  
  
Of course, I was still a baby so I needed care. Don't begin thinking that I was innocent as an infant. By no account, I knew of my destiny. I knew why I was born the first moment I laid eyes on the dark cloths around me and felt the cold wind slipping through the folds.  
  
Many would say I was born a loner. I'm not a liar, so I never denied it. The man that took me in was the original monster that the elders warn about. But they never knew what that they had described was real and a human being. Not just any monster, but so cunning and clever, you could be standing next to him and find you charmed by his manner. Though it may be too late, he'll strike without a warning and break you into pieces. Physically and mentally. And if you don't already know this, they're the most dangerous.  
  
Fate had a sick since of humor. Tragedy also seems to be its lifelong companion. As the means for another cruel joke, it had chosen me to be raised by this rogue. So it must be. Who can defy the orders of destiny? No one can possibly escape its grasp though a few might try.  
  
Have I ever had hope for someone to rescue me? Yes, I admit it. Like the fool I am, I have hoped all I could possibly can for anyone to take me away. Happiness was never mine for a long period of time. Love was nothing but a myth to me. Hope, the worst, can never save me now. And the beating thing in my chest? It grew cold a long time ago.  
  
The man, master is what I had to call him, had looked inside my soul and grinned when he found out the soul inside me. He took me in and instantly trained me. My childhood was nothing but blood and bruises. "Its good for you," he would say, referring to the pain," the sensation is just weakness leaving you." Then he'll smirk again and I'll resume my training, still bleeding. Countless time I had fainted because of the loss of blood, and then he'll kick me and ordered me to get up.  
  
He never allowed me to die. I can't begin to explain the things I would do to him then to me. But he was too sly; he knew what I was planning to do someday. So he kept a close eye on me. Though the threat of being hideously murdered would frighten some people, it was a sign of my progress to him.  
  
What was I training so hard for? Why did I have to endure all of this torture? He never told me and I never asked. It wasn't one of my options to ask but there are other ways of finding out things you want to know. He should be more thoughtful I choosing an obedient servant rather then tough fighter. That was his only flaw. My only advantage I had against him.  
  
It didn't take a lot to find out how to plan it all out. The problem was the right time. It took me three year to finally know his movements enough so I can search though his writings and letters. I finally came across some things that proved to be quite useful. First, he had planned to trick me into going on a little quest. Second, the mission was to steal powerful sacred spirits call bit beasts to give them to the master. Third, and this is the one I found most interesting, I was to be given my very own bit- beast to complete the task. Fourth, this wasn't a surprise, after the completion of the quest, I was to be murdered.  
  
Most people would go into a spiteful anger and kill everybody in a blinded need for blood of those involved. I? I plan my sweet revenge carefully. Yes, I am angry. But why waste all that beautiful feeling on something so crude and primitive? Why not have a swift, sweet, and painfully slow revenge?  
  
If I do go on a killing frenzy, the people who misread the situation would most certainly hunt me. I don't plan the rest of my life killing. It would most likely lose its power in a few weeks. I would not only kill him. But trick him also. A man like that would rather die a hundred times than admit that he was the one who was a victim.  
  
And besides, I do want to control the power of my own bit-beast.  
  
So it was decided. I waited my day when all the abuse and bloody cuts would be avenged. So patient I had been those last three years and so satisfied I had felt when it was done. The man had called me in, as a special request. At the word, I hastily confronted the master.  
  
He looked at me, his face solemn, hiding his truest desire. If I had not known what his intentions were, I would easily be fooled. I waited, though, and stopped myself from trembling with anticipation. Instead, I put on my own facade.  
  
He talked a little, looking pathetic and grim. I only listened to little pieces of the one-sided conversation; afraid I might burst out laughing at his stupidity. It included the apologies of treating me so bad and how he had changed now. And finally, the finale, he was dying and what his last wish was.  
  
"All this time, you've never asked why but I knew you wanted to know. My boy, you are a special part of the Alliance of the Guardians."  
  
Alliance of the Guardians? Was this the best lie he could make up? In this world, if you knew how to fight, you were either in the Alliance of the Guardians or the DarkMares. Alliance of the Guardians protects the innocent and fight for something called 'total peace'. The DarkMares is a not-so- secret organization that uses power and tries to overwhelm the AG and eventually dictate the world.  
  
It was no mystery that the man before me wasn't a part of the AG. A small chuckle escaped my throat but, luckily, he must've taken it as a gasp because he continued without hesitation.  
  
"And I have called upon you to help for the sake of the future of the entire human race."  
  
Like I ever cared for humanity. Or the future for that matter.  
  
He carefully took out an exquisitely carved wooden box and handed it to me. Motioning for me to open it, it could only be one thing.  
  
Inside was a disk stone with the etchings of a mighty bird. The bit beast. I took a deep breath and smirked.  
  
"It's a bit beast. The power of these ancient spirits are unimaginable. We have reason to believe that the DarkMares are collecting these to try to start up a war. Thousands would perish if too many goes to those hands. I'm begging you. Would you do the Alliance a favor and collect these disks?"  
  
Still smirking I took the disk out and place it in a leather pouch. He watched me carefully, not having any idea what I was doing.  
  
I looked at him menacingly as my hand reached for the dagger I had hidden behind my back.. I could see the look of fear spread slowly around his face. the realization of it finally sinking in his brain.  
  
He quickly reached for a rope that had a bell tied at the end, to signal the men outside of endangerment. But I was too quick and I managed to tie his mouth and hands tight with pieces of the cotton curtains I ripped in my room.  
  
He looked at me as I pulled out the twelve-inch blade. I polished it enough that it could easily cause a man to be blinded by the intensive shine by any light. Right now, as if reading my intentions, it glowed with the same desire to be stuffed in deep flesh.  
  
I kneeled down so I could see straight into his eyes. I dragged the dagger gently across his cheek, causing a small trail of blood to follow. Flinching, he mumbled something through the cloth. Though I couldn't understand, I imagine it was intense pleading and begging.  
  
I looked at him, holding the dagger tip at his chest. His forehead was moist with sweat and his eyes widened at the position of the blade.  
  
"I knew for three years what you planned. You fell for it like a sack of stones. Not so clever now. Are you?"  
  
A look of complete shock dawned on his face. Wanting to immortalize the look, I pierced his chest and felt the soft puncture of his heart. Blood quickly gushed out of the opening and the body fell to the floor with a soft thump.  
  
For a moment, I tried to remember every last detail from the scarlet blood as it spread over the wooden floors. When I was satisfied, I took some coins from the money drawer and place them in the same pouch as I did the disk. I didn't become to greedy because the weight of the coins would certainly slow me down.  
  
"Help! Help!" I hollered.  
  
Instantly, a tall lean man with a long face entered. He first turned to me but his eyes drifted to the body of his boss. I smirked. With a scream of fury, he jumped on me, holding a dagger just inches from my throat.  
  
Then I felt his weight slowly getting off me. Panting, I acted like an injury had been inflicted upon me. Two men were holding the tall lean man by the arms, already accusing him for the murder of the boss.  
  
"He did it! I didn't!" he said, pointing to me, then the dead carcass.  
  
But the men didn't agree with the accusations." You were the only one left guarding the door and we just saw you attempt to kill the boy! How could it possibly be him?"  
  
Limply, I got up and pointed at the man held up by the others. "I saw him burst through the doors and then stab him. He finally saw me trying to escape and almost killed me too!"  
  
The man was shaking his head. "I didn't! I was framed! I was framed!"  
  
I watched as he was carried off, most likely to be executed. When they were all gone, I brushed myself off and went calmly out the door. No way in hell am I going to stay in this place any longer.  
  
********************NOT THE END***************  
  
[Well how did I do? Is it disturbing? Funny? Stupid? Unbeliveably pathetic? Or all of the above? This chapter is mostly just for past references. Next chapter would be full of nothing but junk but the next chapter after that would be semi-shitty. (Me hab very low self-esteem ;_;)  
  
My over-hyperactive saying of the moment: People say that life is a journey. My journey ends in me wearing a McDonald's uniform.  
  
To bring authoress esteem down lower, press purple button. 


	2. breaking fighters

[I'm trying not to make Kai go all OOC in this story so give me some suggestions. I'm trying to make him seem on borderline evil here so give me some suggestions. If you viewed my other stories, you'll notice that happy endings isn't really on my mind. Or maybe it is? Who knows what dangerous thoughts I'm thinking? Even me. . . *echoing evil cackle*]  
  
********  
  
The boy glared at me, his red eyes shining with anger and defeat. Messy blue hair pushed behind his head, away from the vision of his eyes. "You monster!" he screamed at me as I picked up two stone disk from the ground.  
  
I smirked. This was a usual reaction. "You lost. A deal is a deal. Winner take all." I replied with a hint of mockery.  
  
"But you had fooled me! I didn't know you were the mercenary Kai or else I would never agree to the challenge!"  
  
I looked up at the infuriated boy. "Oh, so you've heard of me? I'm sorry for choosing you then, considering that you seem to be at least a warm-up."  
  
His jaw dropped, not expecting the insult. Pointing to the badge on his chest, he told me that he was a very important member of the Alliance of Guardians.  
  
I laughed cruelly. "You? I'm shocked to see that they've gone so low as to allow you to be in their pesence. You're nothing but a weakling who recounts his past glories and cowers at the presence of a real fighter."  
  
With a single leap, he was on top of me with a dagger. Fortunately, I had expected the move and had, instead, drove the blade into the opposite direction. It ended up in the owner's stomach. He looked at me while staggering away, red eyes flashed with disbelief and shock. His hands covered over the dagger within his flesh, covered with crimson blood.  
  
Putting both stone disk into the leather pouch with the others, I turned to him before I walked away. "If you have listened more closely to the stories, you would have never done that in the first place," I muttered, grinning as he gave me a face of disbelief and stumbled down onto the dirt.  
  
************************  
  
Pulling the black cloak over me, I carefully hid my silver-tinted hair and blue face paint. I never expected to be so well known in these areas but I should've guessed that word would eventually get out of my skills. They made a lot of nicknames for me like Silver Spider, Dagger, or Swifter. None of these names I like and never once had I ever heard my name as Kai. It was always Mercenary Kai or one of the above.  
  
Sitting in inns and taverns, I often heard of the legends surrounding me. Some quite farfetched. For example, there's a story about me being raised by wolves and how I had magically gained my extraordinary sensitive senses and astounding abilities. Of course, it wasn't true but I have to laugh at any mention of it. Other's could be described simply as idiotic and amazingly stupid.  
  
I guess that's what happens when there is no other means of entertainment; stories are told. After I had escaped the grasp of the master, I've been fighting to my heart's content and collecting the bit beasts I've won. So far, I've seen about fifty. Only ten is currently under my ownership; the rest I sold for a large amount of coins.  
  
I'm neither a Guardian or a Dark Mare. If I see any bit beasts I want, I take it. Doesn't matter who the owner was, I get it with any means necessary. They call me Mercenary Kai because I'm basically a traveling fighter. A lot of representatives on either side had offered me a high position but I refused each time. Sometimes they weren't offering me a job. A few were assassins. Each attempt were pathetic and sadly miscalculated. Each time a bow or a dart is heading for my direction, I feel insulted.  
  
I don't like being insulted.  
  
My mind flashed back from the past when a passing cart had run over my foot. I could feel the tinge of pain and wondered if I should slaughter the driver. Shaking my head, I didn't want to ruin the peace of these people. Not yet, anyway.  
  
The old brick building was crumbling with pieces of the roof falling at my feet. I was disgusted at the moss and old dried ivy leaves that tangled the side walls. For a moment, I questioned if this was the place I wanted. As if on cue, a woman screams echoed off the walls and bounced off of my ears.  
  
No longer unsure, I walked in. Inside wasn't as bad as the outside. There weren't any loose floorboards at my feet and, though I could see the sky, the roof looked like it could hold up. I couldn't say much for the housekeeping. The odor of beer and rats hung overhead like a cloud. The scent filled my nostrils and I felt like vomiting. The rooms better be cleaner then this or I'll be very dissatisfied.  
  
I walked up to the counter and tapped the bell. A small man with an unshaven face popped up from the counter and and gave me a toothless grin.  
  
"Welcome, stranger!" he greeted," What can I help ya with?"  
  
A servant girl behind me nervously made a grab at my cloak, but I moved away. Turning to her, I stated menacingly," I don't want to take off my cloak." She nodded and ran off. The man looked at me strangely.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I produced a small bag of gold coins. He looked at them and quickly stuffed them in his belt. "Girl or Boy?"  
  
I thought about the options. "I want a fighter."  
  
He chuckled. "I don't think you'll find any with the males here."  
  
I should expected the response. Males usually go by free will to get money. Females were usually kidnapped or sold by their guardians. It made sense that the females usually fight off their customers more then males do.  
  
"Fine. I want a girl." I paused. "A virgin."  
  
The man looked unsure. "Sorry. A virgin is hard to get these-"  
  
I produced another bag of coins. He took them greedily. "Anute will show you the viewing room." Instantly, a young girl walked in front of me and beckoned me to follow her. She lead me to a large wooden door and closed it tightly behind me as I walked in.  
  
The viewing room was nothing more then a stone room with a single chair in the middle facing a large window to the side. I chose to stand instead and locked my eyes to the glass.On the other side of the window was a room with a bright light bulb allowing for a clearer image. There were two doors, one on each side of the other.  
  
There was another minute when one of the doors finally opened. A huge man held a girl by the back of her wrist. She had pleading blue eyes and bright flaming hair. She couldn't be more then sixteen and didn't look like much of a fighter. In fact, I could see tears dropping to the floor. A sign of weakness.  
  
I waved my hand and the girl was taken out. Another girl followed closely behind. This time, I could tell she was a runner. Her brown eyes flew across the room for any means of escape and her dark brown hair laid in tangles. I would've chosen her but I didn't feel like breaking a runner. I wanted a fighter and nothing eles.  
  
The next one was escorted by two men who tried to hold on to the young woman. She wasn't exactly beautiful, with matted black hair and a plain look but she did have a decent face. I was amused as I watched her kick one of the men in a certain place and punched the other in the eye. She screamed, kicked, and hit with all her might. She couldn't be more then seventeen years old. Her long black hair covered most of her face as she made a mad dash for the door but found it locked. For a moment, she looked towards the glass window at me and I found a set of unusual green eyes ablazed with fury.  
  
Suddenly, I watched as one of the guards pinned her to the wall and smashed his lips on hers as the means of settling her down. She closed her eyes and went limp for a moment. I thought she had given up but I was wrong. This time, she kicked him in between the legs with all the strength she could muster. His whole face turned red and his body fell onto the floor. I chuckled.  
  
The second man came to the rescue as he held her by the back and struggled to keep her that way. He finally slammed her to the ground. I could see him raising his hand and then slapping her across the face. The contact made a sharp sound that seemed to echo throughout the room. I pounded on the window.  
  
He stopped and looked at me. I grinned and nodded. This was the girl I want. I will enjoy breaking this fighter.  
  
*******  
  
"Here you go." he said, handing me a key. "She's right in there."  
  
I nodded and went inside. I locked the door behind me and threw the key to the side of the room, next to a bed. Through the cloak, I could see her by the corner  
  
She was struggling with the rope that held her hands together. Wearing the usual loose white robe, she stood up and looked at me. "You sick bastard," she said venomously. Her eyes were lighted up with a mixture of humiliation and determination. Of course, they were also hiding her fear of being used this way.  
  
I chuckled and finally threw my hood down. I could see her gasp. She must've thought I was a dirty old man but I keep myself very clean. I have to because of all the blood that usually get on me. And, if I could say so myself, I keep very good care of my body also. "What are you called by?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed." Not that you care anyway. If you think I'll just let-"  
  
I quickly approached her and took out the blade I always keep near me. For a moment, I saw a glint of fear shining from her eyes. I lowered it to her neck. Her breathing became more rapid and her neck contracted.  
  
"Go to hell," she cursed. I smirked and finally reached the rope that tied her up. With one swift motion, I released her hands.  
  
A look of surprised dawned on her face. I thought she was going to thank me but, instead, she used her free hands to push me on the floor and run to the door. Finding it locked, she searched feverishly for the key near the other side of the room.  
  
I glared at her and picked myself up. She had located the key and was trying to fit it into the lock. Still holding the blade, I ran to her and swung the blade near her head. It settled on the door, halfway through the wood. By now, she must've realized how dangerous I am because her eyes widened when she looked at me.  
  
Silently, I wrapped my arms around the struggling girl and softly landed us both on the bed. I knocked the key from her hand and sat up on top of her. Her hands drawn onto a tight fist, she pounded my stomach as hard as she could. It wasn't much effort in my terms but it was kind of cute to see her trying to fight me after knowing there wasn't a chance.  
  
My hands captured hers and I pinned them to the bed. Leaning in closer, I blew the stray hairs from her face. Her disgusted look amused me and a small chuckle escaped my lips.  
  
I made sure that my eye were locked onto hers. In them, I found not one shade of brilliant green, but some flecks of other shades also. I expected her to cower in the presence of my gaze but she didn't even flinch.  
  
Some of my sliver hairs gently swayed in front of my eyes. Her eyes still remained narrowed as our stare deepened. For a moment, I couldn't detect any presence of fear in her sight at all. Does this mean she isn't afraid of me?  
  
No. That couldn't be true. But why isn't she struggling anymore? Doesn't she know I was about to rape her? Or is she just that much of an airhead?  
  
I could feel myself weakening. I closed my eyes to cut off the green eyes. For some reason, I found myself unable to look at them. I resented the things I saw in the pool of green. She had been happy in her childhood where I was not. Don't ask me how I know, but I can tell these things just by how people act. This girl.. . her eyes had a distant flicker of memories. Whether it was good or bad, I know not.  
  
But even in the dark, I could feel their presence. So, I did the only thing I could think of to close them off.  
  
I kissed her.  
  
Normally, I would just fuck the girl and leave her. I wouldn't even bother with all this kissing stuff but I had to stop her gaze. I didn't like the way she looked at me. Like an expression of sympathy.  
  
My lips gently caressed hers, sending a small wave of electricity over her body. I was still holding her hands down, but I knew she could easily pushed me back now. So why didn't she?  
  
I went deeper and poked my tongue through the barriers. Finally noticing the action, she slowly shook her head to stop me. It was too late. I pushed through her clenched teeth and our tongues met.  
  
She was starting to struggle now but my weight kept her form moving too much. I kept my eyes closed and prodded every single area inside of her mouth. At first, she backed her head away and struggled to push me off of her but I could feel her growing weaker and weaker.  
  
It was sweet. I could tell she didn't have much experience in this area. It didn't matter. I could do it by myself especially when she tasted this good. Her struggling did nothing but made me more aroused. I broke off the kiss and allowed her to breath for a little while. I guess we were both beyond breathless.  
  
"You...bastard!" she spatted, still panting. I smiled gently and nuzzled her cheek. Our skin touched and I could feel her starting to gasp again. Taking it as a sign, I clasp my mouth over her's once more.  
  
This time she was ready. As soon as my tongue entered, her teeth slammed down and bite hard. I gave a yell and jumped off of her. Tasting blood, I felt my anger unfurling. She sat up and took a fighter's stance, ready to fight for her life.  
  
I couldn't believe the blood I felt in my fingertips. This was one of the few times I ever bleed ever since the days when I was training. In fact, this was one of the few times I ever felt pain. Of course my skin and bones were used to the sensation but I never trained for something like this.  
  
Turning to her, I calmly walked to the door and pulled out the knife. Her eyes widened in fear but her face scrunched up in determination.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," I said dangerously, approaching her.  
  
***************  
  
[Well? What'd you think? Please tell me if he's OOC at all becaues I would really want to know if it is or not. A few suggestions would be really appreciated too. I'm already finishing up the next chapter so expect it to go on the next couple of days. I know *sighs* I'm borderlining Mary Sue here but give me a break.. I haven't even revealed her name yet. -_-* (if you already read some other stories, you'll probably know who it is anyway.)  
  
Suggestions would be appreciated and Flames would be printed out so I can eat them. *runs off to find cardboard box to chew*  
  
Saying of the moment: If I'm an idiot, why do you expect me to think? (dedicated to all my teachers)  
  
To bring authoress self-esteem down lower, press purple button. 


	3. healing wounds

I know, I made kai a little bit more *evil* but this is an A/U fic so I'm changing the personality a bit to match the setting. Ex: This is a much crueler and harsher world so therefor a crueler and harsher Kai. The setting is modern but overrun with bad stuff; Kinda like a modern medieval land. Don't worry, I plan to make him a little bit lighter from now on. Not too light because it'll be to cheesy. I plan on making a dark fic all the way. There's just a lack of it now-a-days.]  
  
****  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," I said dangerously, approaching her.  
  
I wrapped my hand around the handle of the blade and watched her eyes squint until they were nothing but slits.  
  
"I don't give a damn if you have that knife or not. I don't give a shit if I died either but I'm going to die fighting bastards like you!" she whispered, poison dripping from every syllable.  
  
Those words were unexpected. I've never heard such hatred before. Thoughtfully, I lowered the blade. "Why do you even bother? If you don't even stand a chance?"  
  
"So? Like I said; I don't give a fuck."  
  
A shroud of silence covered the entire room. "Why do you even care?" she finally asked.  
  
I didn't have an answer to her question. Why did I care? When did I suddenly care for my victims? What is so different about her? Her face features softened when I looked back at her. It was obvious that she had never heard anyone ask her those question before.  
  
Before I even opened my mouth, the room shook violently. Pieces of the roof began to fall and a thick cloud of ashes quickly filled the room. "What the fuck!" I screamed. I heard a scream in surprised but nothing else came from the girl's voice.  
  
More screams were heard throughout the building as I realized something was attacking the town. Looking through a newly made hole, I saw a small group of hooded figures on one of the rooftops laughing their heads off. In front of them were three bit beasts crushing buildings and killing people mercilessly. Drops of blood and ear shattering screams filled the air. Looks like some Dark Mares got bored.  
  
I grumbled and quickly assembled my possessions. Those three losers would pay dearly for interrupting my fun. I have more then enough power to defeat them easily. Moving through the thick fog, I accidentally bumped into the girl. She was coughing violently and I noticed her eyes trying to look for any means of escape through the soot.  
  
No way in hell am I going to let her go. I couldn't just leave without getting any satisfaction and since this place isn't exactly a comfortable place to do it in, I'll just find another. I took out the pouch with all of my bit beasts and picked out my most loyal: Dranzer, the mighty phoenix.  
  
"Dranzer, come out and spread your wings." I murmured to the stone. It glowed red and orange as the image of the fire bird appeared before me. Stuffing the empty stone back into the pouch, I climbed on Dranzer's back and directed him to go towards the center of havoc. As we brushed by the frantic people, I roughly scooped up the girl in one arm and planted her behind me.  
  
"If you don't want to die, hold on." I stated as Dranzer. The monsters outside didn't notice us as first. Who could blame them? They were enjoying themselves to the fullest. But their masters didn't ignore us. One of them pointed in our direction and their demeanor quickly changed. Each one of them barked orders to their creatures. Almost in a panic-like state. It surprised me that the DarkMares would suddenly pick me out. Must want to rob me of my bit beasts.  
  
But how did they know I'll be here?  
  
I didn't have a chance to pause at the question because the air was quickly being penetrated by large doses of blasts and whirlwinds. With my help, Dranzer dodged the attacks, though there were so pretty close calls. The adrenaline was amazing. Me and my faithful bird flew through the air, cutting through darkened clouds and daring to reach for the sun. But, as we took a sudden jerk to avoid a blast by mere inches, two hands grasp my waist. I had totally forgotten about the girl!  
  
I took a backwards glance at her. Her eyes were closed tight while strands of her dark hair whipped her face. Her legs were practically dangling off of Dranzer. I guessed she never rode a giant bird before.  
  
"Let go of me," I stated in a harsh tone. I didn't really mean it but I like my personal space. Even if she did have a chance of falling to her death, it was my territory.  
  
She opened up her eyes but all I saw was the smallest indication of her eyes. But, instead of loosening her grip, she held on even tighter, nails digging into my skin. "First you tell me to hold on then you tell me to let go! Make up your mind!" she replied in a shaky sarcastic tone.  
  
Unbelievable. Even from five hundred feet off the ground, she still defies me. I was on the borderline of forcing her off, sending her to a horrible death, when a quick flash blinded my eyesight. The girl's scream and Dranzer's screech confused me for a while. Then, as the blast subsided, I felt a deep stinge of pain on the left side of my body. I looked and moaned at the raw, smoking flesh on parts of my leg and most of my arm. Blood seeped through the thinly blackened tissue and the pink flesh underneath.  
  
Dranzer immediately noted my pain and shot through the sky, taking me quickly away from the massacre. The girl finally loosened her grip and gasped at my injuries. She murmured something of worry but I was to busy forcing the pain out of my mind to listen.  
  
We landed on the side of a nearby mountain with a canopy of tall trees to hide us. Dranzer gently laid me down and watched me attentively as I leaned upon an old birch tree. The girl stood silently from afar, watching me examining my wounds and flinching at the sore.  
  
I leaned down and tore pieces of my own clothing to stop the bleeding but it quickly drowned in the flowing blood. I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the girl still standing there. Hello? Perfect time to escape?  
  
"Well? Are you going to run or not? Or do you know how to run?" I snapped at her. She snapped out of her trance. I could still see Dranzer, with an expression of utmost concern. Taking the proper stone out with the workings of one arm, I quickly called him back.  
  
The Phoenix did so rather out of obedience then longing. As I turned back to the spot where the girl was, there was no one to be found. Guess she followed my advice, I thought. For some unknown reason, I suddenly felt a distant stab of pain in my chest by this. I easily shook it off, though.  
  
I tried to stop from bleeding and started to peel off the dead skin but sharp stabs of pain coursed through my body and I was unable to continue for long. Partly because I was fading into darkness. As time crept by, I felt my strength weakening, blood still spilling out of the wounds. I sagged below the tree and rested on the unharmed side of my body, eyesight diminishing. I finally gave in to my wounds and accepted the oncoming darkness.  
  
********  
  
I awoke to the cold night winds blowing gently across my cheek. I couldn't feel anything except aches covering my entire body. I forced my eyes opened and looked over at my wounds. Miraculously, they were expertly covered in white bandages. I quickly sat up in alarm and looked at my surroundings. I was spread across a bed of pine needles and old leaves covered with a thin piece of a dirty cotton blanket. About five feet away from me was a small fire, with gentle puffs of smoke hovering above the flames. I practically screamed when I saw who was crossed from me.  
  
"You!" I sputtered in disbelief.  
  
The person I pointed to grinned slyly, eyes rolled up to the stars. Her black hair made her skin look paler then usual. The only bright thing about her was her eyes and the teeth that shone through her lips. I stared at her. There was something about her that didn't seem right. Then it hit me like a sack of rocks.  
  
"Where did you get new clothes?" I demanded. She still grinned. Before, she wore only a plain loose white robe. Now, she wore a long dark skirt and a light shade of green on her blouse. Not only that, I noticed a velvet cloak that laid on a log beside her.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to wear that stupid white robe so I went to the nearest town and bought this."  
  
"Where did you get the money?!?" She remained silent. I remembered my money pouch and feverishly patted myself for it but found it missing. "You little thief! You stole my money!"  
  
She looked defensive. "I didn't *steal* your money. I left for a little while but I didn't feel right leaving you alone so I came back and saw you dying on the floor near the tree. I didn't have any supplies to fix you up with so I took some of the coins and bought some things with."  
  
"It shouldn't take my whole money pouch for a few grimy pieces of cloth."  
  
"No." With a quick flick of her wrist, my familiar leather pouch landed on my injured leg. I winced and hoped that she didn't see me. Weighing it with my good hand, I found it about the same amount of coins.  
  
I looked at her curiously. "Why did you come back? You could've escape and have gotten all of my money."  
  
She shrugged. "Don't start feeling special. Even after what happened back at the tavern, you didn't have to take me with you. You could've left me to die instead with the rest of them. So, because that injury was partly my fault, I feel in debt with you so I have to stay and care for you."  
  
"I don't need your help," I said coldly.  
  
"Don't think I enjoy this either. You're a bastard but a bastard that saved me. As soon as you get better, I'm leaving and that's it. We're even and I'll never have to see your face ever again."  
  
"What happens if I try to attack or kill you while you're sleeping?"  
  
She laughed and pointed at the wounds. "You won't walk until at least a week and with those injuries, I'll hear your every movement. I'm a very light sleeper." She paused and suddenly looked threatening," But if you ever come close to me, I swear I'll hit you with this." She took out a large wooden stick. "I owe you my life, not any favors."  
  
I chuckled. "Like that'll ever stop me-"  
  
WHACK!  
  
The force of the blow from the wood knocked me back on my back. Pain soared over my body as I tried not to show signs of weakness. "You bitch!" I hissed.  
  
Still holding the weapon, she calmly walked back to her spot and sat down, staring amusingly at me. My need to jump up and kill that girl was beyond reasoning.  
  
"That was just a warning shot," she answered almost gleefully.  
  
"Bitch," I repeated under my breath.  
  
"I'll appreciate it if you'll call me by my name," she replied nonchalantly.  
  
"I don't even know it you idiot!"  
  
"Its Celeste," she muttered and yawned. Brushing off some leaves, she laid down on a rock to her side. "What's yours?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
Celeste shrugged. "Fine. I'll just call you bastard or jerk from now on." This time, her yawn was bigger and she laid down, nestling her head between her arms. I watched her, daring her to sleep in my presence. She probably expected me too because my gaze was returned by one of equal determination.  
  
I finally laid down on my side, still staring at her. Seeing her eyelid drooping, I tried to move closer so I can concentrate on how badly I'll torture her when I reach a stick or something. Closing my eyes for a better imagery, I could feel my exhaustion creeping up on me. . .  
  
********  
  
[Read and Review! You already did the Reading part so why not go all the way and finish what you started. =D. Sorry I haven't been updating that much but I had a lot of things in my mind. (EXAMS!) Plus the fact I'm so incredibly lazy.  
  
Saying of the chapter: Man who stands on toilet, is high on pot. ( my friend told me this and I thought it was so hilarious I just had to type it down.)  
  
To add flame, press purple button.] 


	4. physical scars

*****@@@******  
  
Two young men were hunched over a glowing computer screen in a shadowed room. Nothing seemed to be moving and the gentle breathing of the candle beside the computer flickered ever so slightly.  
  
A short man with thick dusty goggles on a thick head of pumpkin hair pointed insistently at the screen full of complicated charts and graphs. "We can't deny it any longer, Max," he said in a hoarse whisper," they're doing something big! Look at their recent activities."  
  
The taller man with uncontrollable blond hair frowned, his usual cherry disposition turned off." This doesn't mean a thing, Kenny," he replied smoothly," Those guys always do these things: burn down villages, kill innocent people. You know as well as I do they do this all the time." With that, he turned away from the computer.  
  
Kenny let out a disgruntled sigh but persisted. "No, I don't mean what they're doing; its how they've been doing it. Look at the pattern." Kenny took the keyboard and began typing earnestly. Max looked over his shoulder, afraid of any detailed pictures that might pop out of the victims.  
  
"Look! Dizzy and I have been monitoring each of the times they have been identified. Compared with last month's, these seemed to happen fewer but in greater amount of violence."  
  
Max forced himself to glance at the screen. The chart before him obviously showed more evidence of his friends proposal. "But I don't get it. Why now? What's happening?"  
  
Kenny sighed. "Well, we might just be overreacting but Dizzy pointed out that it was very unlikely because-"  
  
"Hey guys," cried a voice through the darkness," why is it so dark in here?"  
  
In a blinding flash, the whole room was engulfed with the light that shone from the bulbs above them. Across the room, near the door, was their best blader. The dark-haired boy held a giant grin and settled himself on a chair near his teammates. "So, What'd you doing?"  
  
Kenny let out a sigh while Max laughed, slapping Tyson's back.  
  
"Why are you so late, Tyson? You knew about the meeting-", questioned Kenny.  
  
"Sorry chief. Something just came up."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
There was a silent pause. The atmosphere suddenly turned dark and gloomy. Tyson had turned his hand into tight fist and his head was turned down. Max had a curious look upon his innocent features while Kenny looked surprise at Tyson's sudden change of attitude.  
  
"One of my solders," started Tyson," he was found dead; stabbed in the stomach."  
  
Max and Kenny instantly felt the sorrow. "Don't worry Tyson. He probably died very honorably."  
  
A fist was swung through the air and landed on the table. "No, the thing is, some witnesses think it was that Mercenary Kai. I swear, if I ever laid eyes on the guy.." He allowed the sentence to drift off, leaving his teammate's imagination to wander.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Every death of an Alliance Guardian was rough, especially if it was by someone that wasn't a DarkMares. Tyson was the most emotional since he treated all of his trainees like friends.  
  
"Enough of this!" cried Kenny out suddenly. Tyson and Max jerked from their sorrowful state. "Look, if we keep doing this every time one of us die, we won't even stand a chance against the entire army of the Dark Mares. I know its important but there might even be a massacre in the near future."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Max.  
  
"I mean the Dark Mares. Their pattern is very unusual and very unlike them. Its like they're getting ready for something big. Very big."  
  
"Like what!?!?" questioned Tyson urgently. He stood up and looked at the computer screen.  
  
Kenny lowered his voice. "We don't know yet. There aren't enough hints to indicate anything."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" said Max, "Wait until they succeed? We have to do something about it!"  
  
He shook his head. "No, not now."  
  
"Why not!" demanded Tyson.  
  
"Because it might cause them to panic and start killing more innocent people."  
  
Max took an old chair and settled down. "So what can we do?" he whispered. They seemed to be trapped.  
  
"I know it seems hopeless guys," comforted Kenny," but there is one thing we can do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Send a spy." A deep breath. " Someone already volunteered."  
  
The realization dawned. "You mean..."said Tyson.  
  
"Maybe there is still hope for the Alliance Guardians."  
  
********@@@*******  
  
I sat up with the ache in my legs and arms lessened but strained from the lack of movement. With great difficulty, I finally sat up. The camp looked completely different compared to night. Light from the sun danced among the leaves from past falls while the towering trees caste long shadows alongside. In the fire was a couple of fish leaning on some twigs over the flames. There was no sign of the girl.  
  
Inside, I felt relieved to have some time to myself but I wondered where she had gone. A few minutes past when something stirred behind me. As soon as I turned around, a hand pushed me roughly down and back on the bed of pine needles.  
  
"You're not supposed to sit up again," the girl stated. In her arms was a small bundle of gathered branches. The dark green dress was covered in dirt and ripped in some places. The hem was still soaked with water, I guess from catching the fish. Her back was turned to me and she checked on the cooking.  
  
"I don't need.." I started to mumble coherently. With her back still turned to me, the girl said shut up and took the cooking fish from the sticks. "You shut up. You annoying little bitch." Surprisingly, she laughed a little and handed me a giant leaf with the fish in it. Her hair was a little tangled and tied together with pieces of twine but lumps of her hair still shadowed her face.  
  
I caught a glimpse of her hands as she handed me my breakfast. I was shock to find some cuts and bruised skin underneath the cloak she still wore. Without thinking, I asked her about them. The girl said nothing but to eat my food. My pride hurt, I pushed her as hard as I can while still lying down. She fell back, and I saw the large cut on her right cheek.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
She picked herself up and brushed the dirt off. "Nothing. Just a cut from a tree branch," she replied calmly. That seemed like an obvious answer.  
  
Unmoved, I felt my concern ebbing away. Why was I concern bout her anyway? It isn't that big a cut...  
  
The remainder of the daylight passed with us barely talking to each other. I was infuriated by being treated like an infant. She....she was almost unemotional the entire time. This confused me for a moment. Every time she gets the chance, she seems to stare off into the sky with this dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
While the sun began to set upon the mountains, she finally asked me a question. She was getting her bedding ready when the position of the sun caught her eyes. Smiling, she turned to me. "Do you ever catch the sun?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you ever catch the sun?"  
  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
  
She gave a sigh, her smile still intact. "I mean, have you ever looked at the sun, when its about to set?"  
  
I didn't answer immediately. Of course I've watch the sun before. How else was I suppose to know the time or direction of where I'm going? The last part of her saying was a curiosity to me though. "So?"  
  
With her eyes glazed over, she turned to the sun, still speaking to me. "What do you think it means?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. I hate it when people ask me these philosophical questions. "It means that night is about to come." She came closer to me and sat down only inches from my body. I looked across to her, annoyed at her invading my personnel space. "Well, that's what it means!"  
  
Instead of replying in her usual arrogant tone, she turned my head until it faced the last sight of the sun. "Don't you see how beautiful it is?"  
  
"A sundown is a sundown," I replied coldly and shook her hands from the frame of my face.  
  
With her hands down, she looked at me for the last time and gave up. Still beside me, she sat down with her legs crossed and leaned on her right hand. "So, your name really is Kai."  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"The village where I bought the stuff talks a lot," she replied, eyes gleaming. "The great Mercenary Kai! The Silver Spider?" A laugh escaped her throat. "You're a whole class of entertainment around these remote areas."  
  
"Shut up." Annoyed, I turned made a grab for her. She swiftly moved away and continued taunting me.  
  
"Have you heard the one about the pack of wolves? How about the time you died and came back a zombie, or a bit beast?"  
  
"Shut up!" Grabbing a pine cone, I trusted one at her direction. Grinning, she moved away.  
  
"O, here's the best one. You had fallen in love but she died and now you walk aimlessly in search for her spirit." She said this with mock sorrow in her tone and stars in her eyes. I took the chance and aimed another pine cone. This time, it reached its' destination.  
  
I grinned as I watch her pick the pine cone from out of her hair. "I told you to shut up, Celeste."  
  
The pine cone slipped from her hand in shock. " You said my name!"  
  
"So." I really didn't see the big deal.  
  
She smiled. "Well, I guess I have to call you Kai from now on."  
  
We stared at each other in silence. I was really questioning the sanity of this girl. "Whatever," I mumbled and turned my back on her, pretending to go to sleep.  
  
Behind me, the girl took a final poke at the fire before going back to the other side of the camp. I sneaked a peak at her, resting. Though barely visible through the length of her hair, the scar still left its mark in my conscience. I didn't tell her this, but branches do not usually make scars that big. 


	5. Unwanted Answers

I woke up with the same cackling fire in front of me. The girl was gone yet again but left behind some apples for breakfast. I must've woken up too early because the sun was just beginning to dawn. Determined to see something beautiful about it, I stared at it for some time, barely blinking. My eyes were beginning to hurt so I damned my foolish thoughts and took a bite out of an apple. The girl came back as I begin on the second piece of fruit and said morning greetings. I grunted back. She carried a small clay bowl of water and some new linen bandages. There was also a small unlabeled bottle among the towels.  
  
"We have to change the bandages now," she said," Here's the rest of your money." Throwing the pouch, I noticed that it was a little lighter than before but not a significant amount. She came over with the materials and laid them down on a round rock beside us.  
  
I moved away as she opened the bottle, unleashing a very unattractive smell. Struggling not to breathe in the fumes, she poured some onto a cloth and moved towards my leg. Grabbing her hand, I stated through short breaths not to put that on me. After a moment, she nodded. The moment I loosened my grip, she smashed the cloth onto my wound.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" I jerked and writhed away from her but she kept close. The liquid was seeping thought the old bandages and burning the raw skin underneath. I made a punch towards her; she swiftly dodged it and pushed me back onto the bedding. Through the moments of agonizing pain, I felt quick hands unwrapping the old bandages. Another moment, a cool towel was placed on the skin and the pain subsided.  
  
When I had regained some of my thoughts, I gazed down at her. With the utmost care, she picked out the bandages and flung them behind her towards the fire. Every now and then, a cool wet towel would be wiped across the flesh to wipe away any excess skin or dried blood. I thought it best to remain immobile so it would be done and over with as quickly and as painlessly as possible. After the cleaning was done, she took some new bandages and wrapped them snugly around my leg. With a heavy sigh, she turned to me with a triumphant smile upon her face.  
  
I didn't answer her but gave a small approving nod. Her eyes looked very tired, with dark skin shadowing her eyes. The cut on her cheek had left a noticeable scar; a sign that it was healing quickly. Before I could take the time to relax after the ordeal, she lifted up the bottle once more. "What are you doing?" I asked cautiously. As a silent response, she pointed to my injured arm. Shaking my head vigorously, I rejected the offer.  
  
She was about to retort but thought better of it. Softly throwing the bottle near a log behind her, she reached for the bandages instead. "Fine. At least let me bandage your arm."  
  
"I could do it myself."  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
After much deliberation, she finally consented and handed me the roll of cloth. With great difficulty and the mobility of one arm, I unwrapped the old bandages. Intently, she watched me, afraid I was going to hurt myself. Used to tending my wounds alone, I dipped the towel and impatiently cleaned around the opening. When she saw me struggling with the wrapping, she helped by holding on to the end while I rolled around it. This action surprised me for a moment but I didn't say anything. We were so close to each other that I felt extremely uncomfortable. For some strange reason, my heart started to thump very loudly and I felt the equivalent of choking as my breath became more rapid. Trying to pick up the pace, I sloppily finished the wrapping and tied the end knot securely with my teeth.  
  
Smug, I showed her the newly tended wound. She looked over it. "Its still kind of loose."  
  
I gave her an annoyed look but she laughed. "I'm just kidding. Its not so bad. " Standing up, she dusted away the dirt and leaves from her dress and held two loaves of bread out from the folds of her cloak.  
  
After handing me one, she landed with a thump only a few feet from me. We ate our dinner silently, looking at each other from time to time. The sun was still out and the sounds of the forest animals were everywhere. I was full and threw my uneaten portion behind me. The girl barely ate hers but nibbled at the ends slowly and finally laying it down beside her. After glancing around her, she turned to me and smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
Without answering, she pointed to the direction where I threw my leftover loaf. There were a few birds and a gray mouse nibbling and pecking around the bread. I grumbled and threw a pinecone at them. One of the birds flew away while the others dodged it and started where they had left off. The mouse took a few crumbs before scurrying away towards a dead log.  
  
"I wonder why they chose your bread over mine," the girl softly protested.  
  
"They're afraid of humans," I replied," They'll try to keep as much distance from us as possible."  
  
Her shoulders slumped at the answer but her face held a thoughtful expression. With the utmost delicacy, she stood up, holding her loaf of bread at hand.  
  
"What are-?" I questioned but she placed a finger in her lips. With a determine gaze, she moved carefully towards the birds. Amused, I watched to see if the birds would fly away but they seemingly found no threat in her. She bended down a few feet away from them and crumbled down some of the loaf right in front of her.  
  
After a while of complete silence, the creatures finally moved in near her and started to peck at the crumbs. Delighted, she moved a hand towards one of them. Sensing danger, the birds flew away. I had to smile at her naivety. She seemed disappointed and stood up to watch them land on a nearby tree, out of her reach. "I told you so."  
  
Without turning around, she replied," I knew they would fly away. They always fly away." Her voice held a tone unlike her. It was distant, even a little mournful. Why would something as simple as birds cause her to be like that? I shook off the unsettling feeling and watched her look one last time at the treetops before finally going back.  
  
Folding her legs close to her and settling her chin onto of the kneecaps, her secretive gaze followed the crackling of the fire. The sun was under the horizon but some light still blurred in the distance but I was curious of what she was doing. Her hand reached for a branch from the ground and poked at the flames. I knew from my own experience that she was holding something back.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked her quietly.  
  
My question distressed her as she responded in stutters. "N-n-nothing. Its just a-a-a little cold." Noticing her own nervousness, she tried to cover it up by falsely yawning and stretched out her arms. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."  
  
I didn't say anything about the obvious lie because it wasn't my business to do so anyway. "Goodnight," I replied rather hesitantly. She put out the fire by throwing some dirt on it and dipped the soiled hands in the near water bowl. The full shine of the stars and the full darkness of night entered our camp but I could still locate where she was. After fidgeting and roughly moving some dead leaves away from the ground, she rested her head on the cloak she bundled together. Even through her fake sleeping breaths and her half-shut eyes, I could tell she was still awake and troubled.  
  
I decided to ignore this and turned my back to her. Near sleep, my thoughts were once more interrupted by her voice.  
  
"Kai?" she asked in the most silent of whispers.  
  
"What?"  
  
There was a moment of stillness hovering in the air. Even the usual and annoying crickets had grown mute. It seemed like the whole entire universe was waiting for the next thing the girl would say to me.  
  
"Never mind." There was a moment of uncomfortable shuffling then nothing. I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. The crickets, now occupied by croaking of frogs, started to chirp once more.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Green eyes parted slightly and peered over to the sleeping youth across from her. Biting her lip and standing up with the utmost caution, Celeste slowly made her way to the forest and away from Kai. As she neared the next shadowed shrub, a hand roughly grabbed her upper arm and spun her around.  
  
"You don't have to do that every night!" she whispered angrily, releasing herself from his grip. The man gave her a lopsided grin and his light amber eyes sparkled through the night.  
  
"Well, aren't we cranky?" he retorted in his usual airy tone. After brushing out his long black bangs that obscured his line of vision, the man turned around and signal her to follow. She obediently followed, eager at what awaited her just beyond the trees. As he lifted a drooping branch for Celeste, her guide asked her a question. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You just don't seem like the kind of person who would do these kinds of things...."  
  
She flashed him an ugly glare. "Its none of your business."  
  
Shaking his head, the youth shrugged and continued to lead the way. Celeste's eyes gazed at the person in front of her, turning the question over and over again in her head. No, she wasn't the kind of person who would do this kind of thing but it didn't matter, anyway.  
  
With a last push of the branches of an oak tree, the man turned around at her and shook his head toward the field within. He held a forced comforting smile but his eyes warned of something ominous. She ignored him and carefully stride to the center. Awaiting near an elm tree was another man.  
  
She carefully walked up to him while finding her heart thumping louder and louder with each nearing step. Celeste admired his bright red hair and longed to pass her fingers against them. His azure eyes gazed upon the moon and seemed only to concentrate on the single hovering object. Careful not to ruin his focus, she stood near him, not uttering a word. Suddenly, a smooth voice called to her. "Its a beautiful night. Isn't it?" The man looked lovingly at her with his sharp bangs in front of his eyes. A single fingerless white glove caressed her cheek while his other arm pulled her closer.  
  
Lying her head in his chest, she waited a while before answering. "Yes, it is so Tala."  
  
Tala gave a smile as his embrace grew tighter. "I'm surprised Kai hasn't been awoken on such a quiet night as this."  
  
Her shoulders slumped. His mind is never so far from the mission. Without thinking, she quietly muttered," Can't you forget about him tonight?"  
  
Two hands quickly gripped her upper arm and pulled her away from himself. Celeste's eyes widened and her body winced in pain at his grip.  
  
"Don't ever forget about him, Celeste. You mustn't ever forget that. This is utterly important-"  
  
"But...can't we just...for tonight?" She knew she made a mistake as soon as she was roughly pushed onto the floor.  
  
His exterior remained calm but his voice was dripping with threats and impatience. Bending down to Celeste, Tala lifted up her chin so they were eye to eye. She looked at him through light tears. He wiped them away with the back of his other hand without regard. Her bottom lip shivered slightly and her whole body trembled at the presence of the man who she gave her love to. Angry azure eyes clashed into dull green ones as Tala's voice said," Celeste...I need you to do this for me. It is very important to me. I know you hate doing this but I promise that we'll be together after this is all done. I know you're tired of hearing this but I promise." With that, his features softened and repeated in a less menacing voice. "I'm so sorry I hurt you." A rushed breath escaped his lips before uttering," I love you."  
  
She looked at him and her heart melted even when the rest of herself felt hopeless and screamed against it. He stood before her, offering his hand with soft eyes that seemed so kind. Without hesitating, she laid her hand and heart once more to the man. Once more they embraced each other but with loose arms. Celeste's eyes blurred with the leftover tears but she quickly brushed them away with the cuff of Tala's shirt. She secretly wished for the past but felt foolish afterwards.  
  
Brushing light kiss on the back of his neck, she cupped the side of his face with the palm of her hands. For a moment, she saw the man she fell in love with as he gazed lovingly as her and smiled shyly. Covering one of her hands with his own, he closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Her lips welcomed his and time stood still for the minute they were together. As they parted, Celeste's hand moved one of Tala's long bangs away from his face. "I love you."  
  
Tala didn't say anything but quickly regained his serious tone. "Are you sure Kai doesn't suspect a thing."?  
  
Celeste shook her head, still holding onto him, she assured him. "No, you were right. He didn't see me as a threat at all." Her companion's eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
"Excellent. Soon, it'll be all over." He released a sigh with a half chuckle hidden deep in his throat and laid the side of his head on top of her dark hair.  
  
Celeste remained apprehensive. "Tala? May I ask you something?  
  
"What?"  
  
"What use is Kai to the DarkMares?"  
  
"You'll find out Celeste. I promise I'll tell you as your job is over. In a few days."  
  
"But-"  
  
Her sentence was cut off by an abrupt kiss. She roughly pushed him away. With her face scrunched up, she angrily glared at him. "You still didn't answer my question."  
  
Tala seemed surprised at her sudden action and his face scrunched up in confusion and sudden rage. Just as quickly, it melted away and his features were blank. "I'm sorry Celeste. You'll have to wait."  
  
"Can you at least tell me if you plan on hurting him?"  
  
A smirk emerged from his mouth. "No. I don't plan on hurting him." His expression morphed into suspicion." But....why would you care?"  
  
"Nothing!" Yet there was a unsure insistent in her tongue. "I mean...its nothing." Shaking her head she looked at her tattered dress. "I can't wait to take a long bath. I feel so dirty, sleeping on the floor and all.." she said, trying to change the subject.  
  
It seemed to have worked. Tala agreed but added," you still look beautiful, anyway." Celeste blushed at his compliment. "Here's some food. It should last for the rest of the time there. I won't be here until the week is over."  
  
"Why are you leaving?"  
  
"Business," he answered simply, handing her the food. She wanted to go into detail about his 'business' but thought better of it. Celeste accepted the food that was given to her in a small white bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, Celeste gave Tala a final kiss and headed back towards her victim.  
  
The same man awaited her, stretching out his arms and yawning, fresh from sleep. "Are you done already?" he asked with one eye still half closed.  
  
Determined not to let him spoil her good mood, Celeste just gave him a small kick with her feet and hit him over the head with her bag of food. He gave an exasperated sigh and laughed light-heartedly. "So? What did you talk about tonight?"  
  
"Like I said, it isn't any of your business. It turns out that I won't be needing your guidance for the next few nights."  
  
His head immediately jerked up. "Why?"  
  
"Tala had some business to be taken care of at headquarters."  
  
"Oh. Does he need my assistance."  
  
She looked at him quizzedly. "No, I think Tala has enough men. Your assignment is to look after me. Right?'  
  
There was a grumble. "Yeah, right. Like it matters. I can't believe my first assignment is to baby-sit you."  
  
Celeste gave him a withering look as he began brushing off the leaves from his backside. She had questioned Tala about the new guard the other night. The answer was that the boy in front of her was incredible potential, for an amateur and it showed in the training camps. She had questioned his loyalty but only managed to make Tala even more annoyed.  
  
The Chinese man finally began walking to their destination. His eyes rolled lazily at the girl and instantly felt a stab of sympathy for her but it quickly diminished. "Well? You coming or not?".She silently nodded and followed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________  
  
AHHH! The ending is so corny! !_! I'm losing my evilness-ness. Sorry for the late update but at least I made the chapter a little longer. Can you say confusing? Yes, we can! Good news, I have a plot! Bad news, only about three more chapters left. 


End file.
